Valentine's Day
by mariobroultimate
Summary: Sonic and Cream prepare a surprise for Amy on Valentine's Day. But when things don't go as planned, it may turn for the worse. (Parody of the Spongebob episode of the same name)


Valentine's Day. The day of love. It's most certainly no different in Green Hill Zone than it is in our world. And a certain cream and orange colored rabbit is very excited as she walks out her door with lots of valentines.

Cream: Happy Valentine's Day, Green Hill!

Cream begins tossing valentines everywhere. She first gives one to Shadow. But he rudely tears it up after she walks away. She then flies up to Tails driving the tornado to give him one too. He gets too distracted by it though, that he crashes into a tree. Cream even gives a valentine to Eggman despite everything he's done over the years. Finally, she arrived at the home of the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Cream ringed the doorbell in anticipation and the blue hedgehog answered.

Sonic: Hey Cream! What's shaking?

Cream: Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Sonic!

She gave him a valentine.

Sonic: Aw, thanks Cre- wait… VALENTINE'S DAY?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cream: Is something wrong, Mr. Sonic?

Sonic: Well Cream… I have a confession to make. I don't really… *sigh* celebrate this holiday…

Cream: You WHAT?! Why wouldn't you celebrate the day of love and friendship?!

Sonic: Two words. Amy Rose. She's already crazy enough any time of the year. But on this particular day, she's a COMPLETE PSYCHOPATH!

_Last Year_

_Sonic was enjoying a nice morning laying on a hammock with sunglasses. He was just enjoying a smoothie with no Eggman or badniks attacking until something blocked his sunlight. Annoyed, he took off his sunglasses and was startled to see Amy looming over him._

_Sonic: Aah! Amy!_

_Amy: *singsong* Ooooooh, Soooooooooniiiiiiiiiiic! Guess what day it is._

_She took out a calendar saying February 14th._

_Sonic: Mother of Chaos! Not this again!_

_Amy took out her rope and tied Sonic up along with the hammock he was in. The poor hedgehog couldn't scream for help since his screams were muffled by the hammock._

_Amy: Next stop, Twinkle Park!_

_Sonic: *muffled screaming*_

Present Day

Sonic still shuddered from that moment.

Sonic: That day was torture. She kept force kissing me, shoving chocolate down my throat, after which I threw it up on the roller coasters, and the park even recognized us as a cute couple. AMY AND I ARE ANYTHING **BUT** A CUTE COUPLE!

Cream: Gee, I'm sorry Mr. Sonic. But maybe Miss Amy's just a little lonely and wants to be loved. Why not give her something for Valentine's Day this year? Maybe she'd calm down.

Sonic: Well I would, but I didn't anticipate this day coming. It's too late to make a gift now.

Cream: It's okay. You can share your gift with me. Let me show you.

Cream took Sonic to her house to show him her gift for Amy. It was a large heart-shaped hot air balloon that appeared to be made out of chocolate. It had a banner on it saying "Amy and Cream BFFs".

Sonic: Woah! That's humongous! Did you make this yourself?

Cream: I had help from my mama and Cheese.

Cheese came out from the balloon in excitement.

Cheese: Chao chao!

Sonic: Hi Cheese!

Cream: Is it ready Cheese?

Cheese: Chao!

Cream: If you don't mind, we're gonna share this gift with Mr. Sonic.. Speaking of Mr. Sonic…

Cream flies up and writes "and Sonic" below "Amy and Cream"

Cream: There we go!

Sonic: You do realize that shoehorning names onto things is Knuckles' thing, right?

Cream: Eh, it works for you too.

She and Cheese hop into the balloon.

Cream: So here's the plan. Step 1: You and Amy go to the Valentines Day carnival and spend the day there. Step 2: When I call you, position you and Amy on top of the Ferris Wheel. Step 3: I'll arrive with the balloon for Amy to see her surprise. Step 4: Amy is thrilled! Mission accomplished!

Sonic: Got it!

Meanwhile, Amy was planning another scheme to make Sonic all hers.

Amy: Valentines Day. My FAVORITE time of the year! This time, Sonic WILL be mine!

Sonic sped up behind her.

Sonic: Hey Amy!

Amy: Ah! I can already hear his beautiful voice.

Sonic: That's because I'm right here.

Amy: Huh?!

She turned around and to her shock, saw Sonic right behind her.

Sonic: Happy Valentine's Day, Ames!

Amy: SONIC!

She glomps him.

Amy: I wasn't expecting you to come over! I was just gonna come look for you.

Sonic: Well Amy, you're in luck. Because I've got a surprise for you.

Amy: You do?!

Sonic: It's the GREATEST…

Amy gets excited.

Sonic: …the BESTEST…

She gets even more excited.

Sonic: …the most FANTABULOUS…

Amy can hardly contain her excitement.

Sonic: … present EVER!

Amy: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Amy bounces around all excited and overjoyed. But stops when hearing Sonic's next line.

Sonic: But you can't have it yet.

Amy: Huh? Why not?

Sonic: 'Cause it's not ready yet.

Amy wasn't exactly the most patient person Sonic knows and she persisted.

Amy: Is it ready now?

Sonic: Not yet.

Amy: How about now?

Sonic: Do you want to ruin the surprise?!

Amy: YES!

Sonic just chuckled and waved his finger in classic fashion.

Sonic: Nuh-uh-uh!

Amy: Oh come on! Please?

Sonic: Hmmm…nope, sorry.

Amy desperately held onto Sonic.

Amy: You gotta tell me!

Sonic: No can do, Ames! You'll just have to wait.

Amy: PLEASE! Oh please please please please please!

Sonic took Amy at supersonic speed through the city, all the while she was pleading Sonic to tell her what the surprise was.

Amy: Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! PLEEEEEEAASSE!

Sonic: Alright, Amy. We're here!

Amy got up and was awestruck. They were at the annual Valentine's day carnival.

Amy: YOU GOT ME A CARNIVAL!?

Sonic: Well, Twinkle Park is getting kind of old, don't you think? It doesn't hurt to try something new.

Amy: MINE! MINE! ALL MINE!

She dragged Sonic into the carnival not even trying to contain her excitement.

Amy: All right, everybody out! This carnival belongs to ME AND SONIC! THE GREATEST COUPLE EVER!

Sonic: Woah! Amy, it's not the carnival. This is just where you're gonna get the gift.

Amy: Oh…

Sonic: While I prepare the gift, take this quarter and get us some cotton candy.

Sonic tosses a quarter to Amy.

Amy: Be back in a flash!

Sonic: Hey, that's my line!

She dashes towards the Cotton Candy stand while Sonic takes out his walkie talkie.

Cream: Cream to Mr. Sonic. Cream to Mr. Sonic. Come in, Mr. Sonic.

Sonic: Ten-four, Cream, Sonic here.

Cream was on the balloon about to bring it in.

Cream: I got a visual on the carnival. Want me to bring it in?\

Sonic: Not just yet, Cream. Amy's still trying to guess what her Valentine is.

Cream: Teehee! Alright! Let me know when you're ready.

She hangs up.

Cream: Oh Amy…

Cheese: CHAO! CHAO! CHAO!

Cream: What's wrong, Cheese?

Cheese points his stubby little arm up to a swarm of hungry dark chaos. The two scream in response.

Meanwhile back at the carnival, Amy got the two Cotton Candy and were chatting.

Amy: So Sonic, how about that big gift? Tell me!

Sonic: You'll have to guess!

Amy looks around and points at a circus tent.

Amy: This tent?

Sonic: No.

Then she points at a random person waiting in line.

Amy: That guy?

Sonic: No.

She uses a microscope to zoom in on microscopic organisms moving around in a sample of fresh water.

Amy: This paramecium?

Sonic: Nope!

Then Amy walked over to Sonic and spoke in a seductive tone.

Amy: Oh! You're a sly hog, aren't you Sonic?

Sonic: What makes you say that?

Amy: I think I know what the gift is.

As she says this, she closes her eyes and holds out her finger.

Sonic: Oh! I see what you're thinking! Search my bad and see if you're right.

Amy searches Sonic's bag for what she believes is the gift and Sonic takes out his walkie talkie again.

Sonic: Sonic to Cream. You can bring it in now.

Cream: Um… Mr. Sonic? We have a bit of a problem.

Sonic: Problem? What's wrong?

Back on the balloon Cream and Cheese were fighting off chocolate eating dark chaos.

Cream: There's a whole pack of chocolate eating dark chaos trying to eat the balloon.

Cheese was attacking a few dark chaos trying to take a bite.

Cream: I think we might be a little late!

Sonic: Late!? But what about… Amy?

Cream: Get away, you jerks! Take Miss Amy up to the Ferris Wheel, and I'll meet you there as soon as I can! Cream out!

They hang up.

Sonic: If Amy doesn't get her Valentine…

Amy shows up behind and jumpscares him.

Amy: I can't find it in there, Sonic!

Sonic: Aaah! Amy! Uhh, it's actually on the Ferris…

Amy: FERRIS WHEEL!

She grabs Sonic and drags him to the Ferris Wheel. Once they reached the top, Amy could hardly contain her excitement.

Amy: Well, Sonic, I'm ready for the greatest Valentine's present in the whole world.

Sonic: Well, this is where you're gonna get it… I hope… Just keep looking out there!

Sonic pointed towards the horizon and Amy stared out there. Sonic was getting nervous with the suspense and took out the walkie talkie.

Sonic: *whispering* Sonic to Cream! Sonic to Cream! Come in Cream!

Cream: Cream to Mr. Sonic! I'm way off course! The chaos are eating the balloon! They're everywhere!

One chao bites the balloon so hard that the air comes out and the balloon starts falling.

Cream: Mayday! We're going down, Mr. Sonic! Switch to Plan B!

Sonic: No! No B, Cream! NO B! NOOOOOOOOO!

He looks back to Amy who's smile grew really big in excitement for her gift.

Sonic: Uh… Amy? You know how sometimes you plan something special and things just don't work out?

Amy wasn't listening however. She was sweating and breathing heavily.

Amy: Holy macaroni! Is it hot up here, or what?!

She ripped off her red dress to reveal a white T-shirt with a heart and a vector of Sonic's head. Then she started shaking the entire Ferris Wheel chanting "Valentine!"

Sonic: AMY! AMY, STOP! AMY! HERE IT IS!

Sonic took out his arm and Amy stopped shaking. She stared at the arm in confusion.

Amy: What is it?

Sonic: A handshake! A friendly handshake!

Amy: A handshake? That's the big gift!? You got me a HANDSHAKE!?

Sonic: A FRIENDLY handshake! Happy Valentines Day!

Amy just stood blankly at it and accepted the handshake. Then she just stared at her hand that she took it with and grew a grumpy face. Sonic laughed nervously and the Ferris Wheel took them back down.

A montage of them playing in the bounce house, riding the roller coaster, and running around in the fun house played. All the while Sonic was laughing and having fun while Amy kept staring at her arm with the grumpy face.

Later on the two sat on a bench with Amy keeping her facial expression while Sonic felt guilty of letting her down.

Sonic: Hey Amy, I'm sorry for disappointing you. I need to tell you the truth.

Amy finally stopped her grumpy face and looked to Sonic with a rather calm expression.

Amy: Can I say something first, Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah, sure.

Amy: I've been thinking. At first, a handshake doesn't seem like much, but really it's the thought that counts…

As she was talking, Blaze walks up to them and interrupts Amy.

Blaze: Hey, Sonic. I just wanted to thank you for this box of chocolates.

Sonic: No problem, Blaze.

She walks off and Amy continues.

Amy: And even though I was expecting more…

Silver walks up.

Silver: Thanks for the roses, Sonic. Happy Valentines Day!

Sonic: You too, Silver.

Amy was a bit annoyed that THEY got real presents from Sonic and not her, but she kept her cool.

Amy: And not that it matters that we've known each other for so long…

Wave the Swallow comes by with an extreme gear.

Wave: Hey Sonic! Thanks for the gear!

She turns to Amy.

Wave: Can you believe this guy? We're not even that close.

At this point she begins to fume with jealousy.

Amy: So, as I was saying…

Knuckles: Hey Sonic! Do you have the time?

Amy couldn't take it anymore and knocked Knuckles away with her hammer.

Knuckles: Oh no!

**Amy: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AMY NEEDS LOVE TOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Amy pounds on her chest like a gorilla and runs amok, having gone mad with anger. Sonic is horrified of this sudden outburst. She runs to a balloon cart, cuts the strings from the balloons and smashes the cart, making the salesman run away. Cut to a group of children playing with a guy in a heart suit. The children run away screaming when Amy approaches.

**Amy: I DEFY YOU, HEARTMAN!**

She rips the suit in half to reveal the guy inside.

P.A. System: Attention everyone, there's a psychopathic pink hedgehog with a hammer on the loose!

Everyone runs away screaming. Amy sees a very tall twirl-around ride with hearts all over it and goes mad over it.

**Amy: HEART ON STICK MUST DIE!**

She tries using her hammer to destroy the ride, but it doesn't even make a dent due to its massive size. Tired, he turns to the next best thing.

**Amy: HEART ON STICK MUST DIE!**

She takes Charmy's popsicle and he runs awY screaming. She tears up the popsicle and chews it down. Sonic had enough of Amy's insanity.

Sonic: AMY!

Amy turns around with a monstrous look on her face and angrily grumbles gibberish and chases Sonic along with a huge crowd of people over to the edge of the dock. Amy roars in rage and the people cower in fear.

**Amy: GIVE ME SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!**

The crowd immediately tossed him out and he laughs nervously.

Amy: You broke my heart! Now I'm gonna break something of yours!

Sonic: Okay, Amy, I know I deserve this. But, do they?

Sonic was referring to the crowd, which they smiled in response.

Amy: They didn't give me anything either!

The crowd tossed out cards and boxes of chocolate to Amy. But she isn't fazed by it.

Amy: Nope! Too late for that now… **FOR ALL OF YOU!**

Amy smashes all the gifts with her hammer and walks over to Sonic with burning fire in her eyes, preparing to smash the blue blur so hard that he'll never run again. And then do the same with everyone else. Sonic was about to brace the impact knowing that his game is about to end when he sees something in the sky.

?: YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!

The voice came from Cream. Cheese was able to reason with the dark chao and they all pulled the balloon to the carnival, with the spot where a hole was punctured having a bandage on it.

Cream: I'm here, Mr. Sonic! I'm here!

Sonic: Yeah! Cream's here! Wooo! Look Amy! It's here! It's here! The best valentine in the whole world is right behind you!

Amy didn't believe Sonic, thinking he was just being merciful and crossed her arms.

Amy: *sarcastic* Sure it is.

Sonic: I'm telling you, it's right there! Turn around!

Amy shakes her head.

Amy: Uh-uh.

Sonic: Amy, just turn around!

Everyone started yelling at Amy to turn around, but she still wouldn't listen.

Amy: Do you all think I'm stupid?!

Crowd: Yes! Turn around!

Amy: No.

Crowd: Turn around! Turn around!

Amy: Nuh-uh. I'm gonna say this once and I'm not going to say it again, so pay attention. I am not, I repeat, NOT going to turn around for any reason… EVER!

Cream: Hi, Miss Amy!

Amy turned around hearing Cream's voice.

Amy: Oh, hi Cream!

Her attention is immediately caught by the giant balloon, which Cream slides down from. The pink hedgehog was at a total loss of words. All she would do was mumble in gibberish in her confusion and surprise.

Sonic: Happy Valentine's Day, Amy! From Me, Cream, and Cheese.

Amy runs up to her valentine, excited.

Amy: YAY! MY VALENTINE! Hey, is this solid chocolate?

Sonic and Cream: Amy, no!

She takes a bite of the balloon and explodes. Leaving chocolate everywhere.

Amy: Aw, you guys… you didn't have to get me anything.


End file.
